


The Doctor and her Shark

by swan_mills



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CURSED FIC, Cursed, F/F, Gen, I mean, JUST, READ IT ALL, i wrote it with the intention of it being cursed but it isnt even /that/ bad, idk if this is cursed or not, it kinda is, seb the shork, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: The Doctor is curious about her new body and asks Yaz for some advice.





	The Doctor and her Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Points To Yaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938339) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument). 



> Thank you 13beautifulghostmonument for giving us all a beautiful pure fic. I’m sorry for ruining Seb. 
> 
> This is for the discord, obviously. You tested me with your dabbing, it’s time to pay.

They sat on the floor after their Ikea adventure, having forgotten to buy the new sofa they went for. The Doctor sat cross legged with her new best friend - Seb the shark - by her side, and Yaz directly in front of her. There was a blanket between them littered with crumbs from their indoor picnic, and two now empty bottles of wine.

 

“So,” the Doctor slurred a little, the effects of the wine made clear by the pink tint in her usually pale cheeks.

 

“So” Yaz parroted.

 

“I have a question for you.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“It’s a bit embarrassing.” The Doctor confessed.

 

Yaz was intrigued, shifting slightly forward to listen more closely. “You know you can talk to me about anything Doctor.”

 

“I know.” She took a few seconds to figure out how to ask her question, Yaz’s eyebrows raised in anticipation. “This is awkward but,, how do I.. y’know...” she gestured down to her crotch.

 

“Uh.. have sex?” Yaz gulped. Why was the Doctor asking her this? Did she know how she felt about the eccentric timelord?

 

“No, no. Not that. The uh, the other thing. Y’know.. by myself?” The alien rambled.

 

“Oh! Uh.. well, I guess y- why are you asking me?” God, she could not be having this conversation right now.

 

“Because you’re a woman, silly. This is all still relatively new to me.”

 

Right. Because she’s a woman. No other reason. Why would there be?

 

“Uh. I mean, it depends what you like. A lot of people, uh, buy things. Y’know, to.. assist?”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

“Just, like, vibrators and stuff.”

 

“Oh! Yes, vibrators. I’m familiar, River seemed to enjoy those a lot.” The Doctor exclaimed.

 

A pang of jealousy shot through Yaz. “Yeah.”

 

“So, what do you do? How do you do it?”

 

“I.. what?”

 

“How do you touch yourself?”

 

“I- I uh, why?”

 

“I want to know what to do.” The Doctor explained.

 

“To- to me?” Yaz asked, confused and suddenly horny.

 

“No, no- I mean maybe one day!” Yaz blushed, he eyes blown wide. “I just want to test things out for myself first. I’ve been feeling very, what’s the word? No, not hungry..”

 

“Horny?”

 

“Yes! 10 points for Yaz. I’ve been feeling very.. that, lately.”

 

‘ _Please be because of me_ ’ Yaz thought to herself.

 

“So, where should I start? How did you start?”

 

“It’s embarrassing.” Yaz confessed.

 

“I won’t tell anyone, promise.”

 

Yaz looked at the Doctor, her kind eyes full of trust and caring. She knows the Doctor won’t tell anyone else, and she is asking really nicely.

 

“I suppose I could tell you.. just don’t laugh.”

 

“Yasmin Khan, I promise I will never laugh at you.”

 

“Okay so, I was probably about thirteen? That’s usually around about when kids start getting curious about this kind of stuff,” she explained. “I’d just gotten back home after seeing the first avengers film at the cinema, and um, back then I suppose I had a bit of a _thing_  for Cobie Smulders.”

 

The Doctor looked confused so Yaz clarified. “She’s an actress. Anyway, so, I got home and went to the bathroom and noticed that I was, uh, wet down there.” Yaz avoided the Doctor’s gaze.

 

“I ignored it as best as I could, mainly because I didn’t really know what it was or what to do about it, but when I went to bed I couldn’t sleep at all. So, yeah, I kinda just.. I don’t know..”

 

“Yaz, you said you’d tell me. Please.” The Doctor pouted at her.

 

“I- fine. I um, I didn’t know what to do so I just - this is embarrassing - I just started to like, hump my bed covers.” She looked up at the Doctor’s face now, looking for any signs of judgement. She just remained expressionless, the silence causing Yaz to ramble and elaborate. “But, that wasn’t enough. Not really. It was like, I dont know, not firm enough maybe? I couldn’t get the right pressure doing that, so I grabbed my childhood Build-A-Bear and I.. yeah.”

 

“And that works?” The Doctor asked, almost disbelievingly.

 

“Yep” Yaz’s face was flushed red with embarrassment.

 

“Hm.. okay. I’ll try that! Thank you Yaz!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yaz wakes up in the early hours of the morning to the sound of a strangled moan coming through the wall.

 

The wall between her room and- oh.

 

She knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help but sneak down the corridor. She finds the Timelord’s door cracked open slightly, moans freely escaping the confines of the Doctor’s bedroom. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she pushes the door open more.

 

Now this - this she does _not expect_  to see. She thought maybe the Doctor would be humping her bed sheets, still fully clothed, like Yaz originally had described herself as having done. But this.. this is something else entirely.

 

The Doctor is naked. Fully naked, facing the door where Yaz stands, her perfect breasts bouncing and her eyes thankfully screwed tight as she masturbates. It’s the way she has chosen to do it, however, that has Yaz speechless. 

 

The Doctor is on her knees, her ass coming to rest on the heels of her feet and she thrusts back and forth on top of Sebastian, her new toy shark.

 

“Yes Seb! What a good boy! Eat my pussy Sebby!”

 

She can hear the Doctor’s laboured breaths and see the layer of sweat coating her features as she grinds on top of Seb.

 

Oh no. What has she _done_.

 

As weird as the sight is, Yaz is incredibly aroused. The Doctor looks and sounds even better than Yaz had imagined in bed, and Yaz can’t help feeling jealous of the shark.

 

“Yes Seb! Yes! I’m gonna- god. You’re such a good boy Seb. I’m so close. I’m-“ Yaz watches in awe as a long drawn out moan escapes the Doctor’s perfect lips, invading Yaz’s ears. She’s so caught up in watching the Doctor come down from her high that she forgets entirely that the alien can open her eyes at any moment and see her stood there, legs crossed in a desperate attempt to relieve the growing need and pressure between them.

 

“Yaz!” The Doctor yelps out in shock.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

 

“I- sorry.” Yaz stammers out before turning on her heel and running back to her own room, adrenaline and _want_  both pumping through her veins.

 

Yaz doesn’t leave her room for the next few hours, revisiting every other method of hers that she can hopefully soon educate the Doctor on.


End file.
